thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мэйрана Блоссом
: For other uses, see Elluka Clockworker (disambiguation) Мейрана Блссом, кодовое имя Чертвертая Тень, была восьмым мэром города Калгароуд, ученицей Джулии Абеляр и членом Пер Ноэля. Маскируясь под свою наставницу, она действовала в качестве теневого лидера организации, управляя другими членами за место своего мастера, притворяясь той. Mayrana Blossom, codenamed Fourth Shadow, was the eighth mayor of Calgaround, the apprentice of Julia Abelard and a member of Père Noël. Masquerading as her mentor, Mayrana acted as the shadow leader of Père Noël, directing the other members for her master under her false identity. Биография Юность Родившись в Вельзенианской Империи в 6 веке по Календарю Эвиллиося, Мейрана познакомилась с Джулией Абеляр и стала ее ученицей, переехав в Люцифению. Одержимая своей наставницей, она старалась поддерживать ее всеми возможными способомами. Обучаясь магии у Джулии, она узнала об ее истории, Эллуке Часовщице и сосудах греха, а также о планах сокрушить богов и разрушить все что они создали. В какой-то момент она стала завидовать Эллуке, из-за того, что мастер была ею одержима. Также она узнала как приготовать Подарок созданный семьей Рогзе для Джулии. Born in the Beelzenian Empire during the 6th century EC, Mayrana met the mage Julia Abelard and became her apprentice, moving to Lucifenia. Completely obsessed with her master, Mayrana attempted to imitate her in any way possible.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story Trained in the magical arts by Julia, the disciple learned of Julia's history with Elluka Clockworker and the vessels of sin, as well as her plans to destroy the gods and everything they created. Eventually, the woman grew jealous of her master's clear obsession with Elluka. At some point, Mayrana learned how to make the Gift developed by the Rogzé Family from Julia. Когда ее наставница создала преступную организацию Пер Ноэль в 590-х годах, Мейрана тотчас вступила в нее, и выбирая четыре в качестве ее кодового номера из-за уважения Мете Зальхофер, становясь "Четвертой Тенью"; выступая в роли двойника, Мейрана служила в качестве заместителя Джулии. Позже они вдвоем начали путешествовать по Люцифении; проезжая через портовый город, Санта и Тень встретили юную Юзетту Ора. После доказательства их силы как настоящих магов, девочка покинула свой дом и отправилась путешествовать вместе с ними. When her master formed the criminal organization, Père Noël, during the EC 590s, Mayrana immediately joined and, choosing four as her code number in reverence to Meta Salmhofer, became "Fourth Shadow"; acting as her double, Mayrana served as Julia's second-in-command. Later on, the two began traveling around Lucifenia; while touring through the local port town, Santa and Shadow met the young Yuzette Ora. After proving their power as actual mages to her, the young girl fled her home and began traveling with them. Когда Джулия стала обучать Юзетту магии, Мейрана начала завидовать подростку. После того как ее наставница выгнала девочку за провалы ее тестов и неспособность к магии, Мейрана смотрела на нее с отвращением пока покидали ее. Позже когда Первый Санта Клаус приняла девушку в организацию, после того как та стала уличной гадалкой в Ролламе, Мейрана стала еще сильнее ей завидовать, когда той отдали Меч Венома и поручили заключить контракт с Демоном Похоти для возможности изменять лица преступников для прибыли организации. When Julia began teaching Yuzette about the magical arts, Mayrana grew envious of the teenager. Once her master expelled the magically talentless girl for ultimately failing her tests, Mayrana looked on at Yuzette with disgust as they left her. When First Santa Claus later recruited the girl into Père Noël after she became a fortune teller in Rollam, Mayrana became even more envious of "Seventh Magician" being given the Venom Sword and tasked with forging a contract with the Demon of Lust to change criminals' faces for the organization's profit. Позже Джулия и ее ученица обнаружили Эллуку и ее воспитанницу, Гумилию, притворявшихся правнучками умершего Сё Фризиса, генерального директора СЕО: Ханне и Нейдемерай Лорре. В 597 году, Мейран была поручена ее первая работа: сжечь город Лионесс и обвинить в этом Эллуку. Ликуя колдунья переоделась магом и отправилась в город Марлона. Зайдя в замок Лионесса, Мейрана высвободила свою огненную магию на ближайшие здания, пока он целиком не поглотил Лионесс. Как только прошел слух о том, что в пожаре виновата Эллука Часовщица, Мейрана ушла, посчитав работу выполненной. С течением времени, попытки Мейран подражать Джулии стали еще более экстремальными. Later on, Julia and her apprentice discovered Elluka and her disciple, Gumillia, were posing as Freezis Foundation's CEO Shaw Freezis' dead great-grandchildren: Hanne and Heidemarie Lorre. In EC 597, Mayrana was assigned her first job: Burn the town of Lioness and blame it on Elluka. With glee, the sorceress disguised herself as the mage and traveled to the Marlon town. After entering Lioness Castle, Mayrana unleashed her fire magic upon the nearby buildings until it consumed the entirety of Lioness. Once rumor spread that "Elluka Clockworker" had caused the incident, Mayrana left with her job complete.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 As time progressed, Mayrana's attempts to imitate Julia became even more extreme.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story Новое лицо В начале 600-х годов Санта Клаус поручила Тени жить в Плато Мерригод из-за новой миссии. Позже в 604 году Джулия навестила Мейран вместе со своим приеным сыном Леми. Решив изменить свое лицо на такое же как у Джулии, она отправилась в магазин Седьмого Мага в Ролламе, чтобы потребовать ее силу. Когда та сказала, что даже она не знала магии для преображения лица, Тень вежливо напомнила той, что та воспользовалась силой Демона Похоти, а не своей, заявив, что лишь из-за сострадания Джулии, она еще владела ею. During the early EC 600s, Santa Claus assigned Shadow to take up residence in Merrigod Plateau for a new mission.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Moving to the far away land, Julia later visited Mayrana with her adopted son Lemy in EC 604. She later decided to have even her face match Julia's and went to Seventh Magician's shop in Rollam to request her power. When Magician remarked how even she didn't know magic that could change one's face, Shadow politely reminded her that she used the Demon of Lust's power, not hers, citing that it was only due to Julia's compassion that she was even kept around. Затем Мейрана объяснила свою просьбу, сказав, что она хотела точную копию лица Джулии и пообщала заплатить вдвойне. Маг согласилась и пошла назад, а сама Мейран легла немедленно легла на кровать, прежде чем гадалка успела ее даже спросить. После того как Юзетта выполнила заклинание и изменила ее лицо, Мейрана посмотрелась в зеркало. Заметив небольшие отличия вдеталях, она покраснела и посмотрела на мага, требуя объяснить, что это значило. Mayrana then related her request, explaining she wanted every detail to be like Julia's face, and promised her twice the usual payment. Magician nodded and directed out back and Mayrana immediately laid down on the bed there before the fortune teller even asked. Once Magician performed the spell and changed her face, Mayrana examined herself in the mirror. Noticing the subtle differences in the details, she flushed and turned to glare at Magician, demanding to know the meaning of it. Женщина ответила, что она была очень похожа на лицо ее леди, как та и хотела, но Мейрана гневно закричала, что она имела в виде "точно" такое же лицо. Разъяренная ученица признала, что они были похожи, прежде чем отметила небольшия различия, объяснив, что они делали лицо не таким как оно было у Джулии. Юзетта извинилась за свою неопытность, заметив, что похоже она не могла сделать это безупречно. Мейрана потребовала, чтобы та снова произнесла заклинание, но Юзетта ответила, она могла сделать так лишь раз за исключением самой себя из-за контракта с Демоном Похоти, от чего Тень рассердилась на нее. The women inquired about it being "very similar" to her "lady's" face like she wanted and Mayrana angrily shouted that she meant it to be the "same" exact face. The furious apprentice acknowledged the similarities before pointing out the subtle differences, exclaiming it made the face nothing like Julia's own. Magician then apologized for her crude inexperience, remarking that it seemed she didn't do it flawlessly. As Mayrana demanded she redo the spell, Magician pointed out she could only do it once unless she contracted herself with the Demon of Lust, earning Shadow's anger.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story Эльфегортские сделки Вернувшись домой с новым лицом, Мейрана провела компанию как Джулия Абеляр, чтобы стать новым мром Калгароуда и выиграть на выборах. Живя в своем особняке в городе, она украсила его зелеными розами плато и портретом Меты. Примерно в тоже время, ознакомилась с городскими расказами, включающими и сказки о Микулии Калгароуд. Sometime after returning home with her new face, Mayrana campaigned as "Julia Abelard" for becoming the mayor of Calgaround and won the election. Residing in her mansion in the city, the mage decorated it with greeonian plateau roses and a portrait of Meta.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Around that time, the mayor familiarized herself with the town's lore, including the tales surrounding Mikulia Calgaround.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 В 608 году Мейрана получила приказ от Джулии завербовать маркиза Каспара Бланкхейма из Торагайо в их организацию, в качестве их посредника с черным рынком в обмен на сосуд Мрачный Конец, находившия в собственности семьи Бланкхейм. Одетая в плащ подобно "Эллуке Часовщице" она встретилась с маркизом в его особняке. После предложения оферты от лица Первого Санта Клауса, Каспар согласился на сделку и присоединился в Пер Ноэлю в качестве Второго Дилера. После того как маркиз отдал ей сосуд, она в свою очередь передала его настоящей Санте. In EC 608, Mayrana was ordered by Julia to recruit Marquis Kaspar Blankenheim of Toragay into their organization as their black market in exchange for the Grim the End vessel in the Blankenheim Family's possession.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Garbed in a cloak as "Elluka Clockworker", Mayrana met with the Marquis at his mansion.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 After making the offer as "First Santa Claus",Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Kaspar accepted the deal and joined Père Noël as "Second Dealer".Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Once the marquis gave her the golden key, Fourth Shadow passed the vessel onto the real Santa. После этого она периодически посещала город, чтобы проверить действия Второго Дилера для Джулии. Во время одного из таких визитов, Каспар представил ее своей жене, Маргарите, и та сказали ничео не подозревающей Заводной Кукле, что она выглядела как кукла. Проводя время с этой женщиной, когда она навещали их, они разговаривали обо всем чего Маргарита желала, и в конце концев маркиза начала рассказывать обо всех ее проблемах с Каспаром, и Мейрана ее утешала. А потом рассказала Маргарите о том, что она была магом, и что каждый в мире имеет трех двойников. Afterward, she periodically visited the town to check on Second Dealer's black market dealings for Julia. During one her visits, Kaspar introduced her to his wife, Margarita, and immediately told the unknowing Clockworker's Doll that she looked like a doll. Spending time with the woman whenever she visited, the two talked about anything Margarita desired and she eventually began telling Shadow about all her troubles with Kaspar and was consoled by her. At some point, Margarita was told that she was a mage and that each person had three look-alikes in the world.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 В 609 году Мейрана завербовала Маргариту в Пер Ноэль в качестве Третьей Усыпляющей Принцессы по приказу Джулии. Позже Первый Санта Клаус приказал .Тени провести операцию: превратить яд Подарок в инфекционную эпидемию, и тогда Второй Дилер монополизирует рынок лекарства от эпидемии, увеличивая прибыль организации. Передав миссию Дилеру и Принцесса, Мейрана поручила Маргарите разработать лекарство. Затем колдунья начала экспериментировать с ядом Подарок, пытаясь смешать его с кровью животного, чтобы его нельзя было обнаружить. In EC 609, Mayrana recruited Margarita into Père Noël as "Third Sleep Princess" on Julia's orders,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 gaining her the desired vessel of sin for herself.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story Later on, First Santa Claus ordered Shadow to enact an operation: Transform the Gift poison into an infectious epidemic and then have Second Dealer monopolize a cure for the organization's profit.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Passing on the mission to Dealer and Sleep Princess, Mayrana tasked Margarita with developing the cure.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Epilogue The mage then began experimenting with the Gift poison, attempting to mix it with animal blood to mask it from detection.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Во время одного из ее визитов в особняк Юланкхейм, Маргарита упрашивала "Эллуку", чтобы присоединилась к ней при раздаче еды детям-сиротам. Сдавшись, они посетили Благотворительный институт в городе вместе и подождала, пока Маркиза готовила еду для детей. Пока она была там, она втретилась с Ритой Флох, владелицей приюта, и перемолвилась с ней парой фраз, прежде чем уйти с Маргаритой. During one of her visits to the Blankenheim Mansion, Margarita pleaded for "Elluka" to join her in giving food for the local orphans. Finally giving in, the two visited the Charity Institute in town together and waited there while the Marchioness cooked meals for the children. While there, she met with Rita Flohn, the orphanage's proprietress, and spoke only a few words to her before leaving with Margarita.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Разочарованная результатами эффекта от ее Третьего Подарка, Мейрана отметила зелье провалившимся. Во время одного из ее визитов Маргарита рассказала о том, что Каспар начал страдать от бессоницы и стрессса из-за работы, и высказала свое желание, излечить того от бессоницы. Позже Четвертая Тень выяснила, что Каспар начал продавать незавершенное лекарство Маргариты на черном рынке, монополизируя прибыль для себя, а не Пер Ноэля в целом. Dissatisfied with the resulting effects of her Third Gift, Mayrana labeled the concoction a failure. During another one of her visits, Margarita related how Kaspar had recently begun suffering from insomnia and stress from work and expressed her desire to cure him of his sleeplessness. Fourth Shadow later discovered that Kaspar had started selling Margarita's incomplete cure on the black market and had been monopolizing the profits for himself rather than Père Noël as a whole.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Через какое-то врему "Джулию" попросила об интервью репортер из газеты Шубурке, Ханна Лорре. Решив ускорить процесс создания газа Подарка, она передала его Маргарите, решив позволить нестабильной девушку продположительно убить Каспара при помощи ядя, пока Эллука была устремлена узнать правду о Третьей Усыпляющей Принцессе, раньше чем ревнивая колдунья также убила бы ее, Мейрана согласилась с этой договоренностью. Позже она встретилась с Шестым Веномом и объяснила ее план ему. Лейтенант генерал затем согласился сотрудничать после окончания его обязанностей во время президентской инаугурации Джулии 18 августа. Later on, Mayor "Julia" was asked for an interview with the Schuburg Newspaper's reporter Hanne Lorre. Deciding to pass the task of creating the airborne Gift pathogen onto Margarita and let the unstable girl presumably kill Kaspar with the poison while Elluka was directed to discover the truth about Third Sleep Princess before the jealous mage killed her as well, Mayrana agreed to the arrangement. She later met with Sixth Venom and explained her plot to him. The lieutenant general then agreed to collaborate after finishing his duties during Julia's presidential inauguration ceremony on August 18. Позже Санта поручила ей атаковать депутата Майора Баннера в Акейде, и она успешно выполнила миссию 15 августа, принимая кредит за инцидент как Первый Санта Клаус. Когда позже к ней присоединился Гатт в Калгароуде спустя несколько дней окончания инаугурации Джулии, Мейрана поручила ему приобрести настоящую копия сказки Цветок Плато и представилась библиотекарем, что помочь направить Эллуку в Торагайо Маргарите по книге. Затем 24 августа; магичка в Торагайо с флаконом ее неудавшегося Третьего Подарка; в тоже время она столкнулась с Ритой и узнала, что Каспар и Маргарита отправились в Акейд на день рождение Короля. Santa later tasked Shadow with attacking Deputy Mayor Banner in Aceid and she completed the mission on August 15, taking credit for the incident as "First Santa Claus".Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 When Gatt later joined her in Calgaround a few days after Julia's inauguration, Mayrana had him acquire the original copy of Yukina Freezis' Flower of the Plateau from Second Dealer and pose as the local librarian to help direct Elluka to Toragay and Margarita via the book. The mage then traveled to Toragay with her failed vials of Third Gift on August 24; while there, she encountered Rita and learned that Kaspar and Margarita had gone to Aceid for King Soil's birthday, Мейрана отправилась в местную гостиницу, решив ждать возвращения пары. После регистрации, колдунья осталась там и съела все, что принесла ей трактирщик Бриджита. Когда она снова отправилась в особняк, то Тень оставила один из фланконов с ее Подарком в гостинице в качестве будущего манека Эллуке. Во время встречи с Дилером, они поссорились из-за его очередного предательства их организации. Вскоре после этого Мейрана покинула комнату и отдала Маргарите рецепт ее неудавшего Подарка для получения эпидемии, передававшейся по воздуху. Mayrana was then directed to a local inn to stay at until the aristocratic couple returned. After checking in at the inn, the mage stayed there and ate everything the innkeeper Brigitta gave her. When she departed for the mansion again the next day, Shadow left one of her Gift samples at the inn as a future hint for Elluka. During her meeting with Dealer, the two got in a quarrel over his apparent betrayal of their organization. Soon after, Mayrana left the room and gave Margarita the instructions to her failed Gift experiment to produce the airborne epidemic.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Интервью Когда Ханна прибыла 30 августа 609 года, мэр радушно поприветствовала репортера и предложила выпить по чашечке чая. Затем она спросила о ее впечатлениях от города, и репортер ответила, что заметила своеобразные красные здания города. Джулия объяснила, что это была дань уважения Леди города и подвела девушку к портрету Мета Зальмхофер. На вопрос Ханны был ли это ее портрет или Жермен Авадония, мр ответила нет, хотя признала, что они были похожи друг на друга. After "Hanne" arrived on August 30, EC 609, the mayor warmly greeted the reporter and offered her a cup of tea. She then asked for her impression of the city and the reporter remarked about the town's peculiar red buildings. Julia explained that it was out of reverence for the town's Lady and directed her to the portrait of Meta Salmhofer. Hanne asked if it was a portrait of her or Germaine Avadonia and Julia denied the notion, though admitting they shared a resemblance with one another. Затем мэр подробно рассказала о женщине на портрете, и что та была матерью богов-близнецов. Затем ее спросили об истории города и та с энтузиазмом поведала об основании Калгароуда. После того как она упомянула Графа Салгороуда и Микулию, привлекая внимание Ханны, Мейрана отметила многочисленные рассказы о Цветке Плато, передававшиеся на протяжении всей истории города; затем она сказала, что знаменитая Юкина Фризис написала сказку, вдохновленную ими The mayor then elaborated on the portrait's figure and how she had been the mother of the twin gods. She was then asked about the town's history and enthusiastically detailed the origins of Calgaround. Once she mentioned Earl Calgaround and Mikulia, catching Hanne's attention, Mayrana noted the numerous tales passed down about the Flower of the Plateau throughout the town's history; she then added how the famed Yukina Freezis had written a fairy tale inspired by it as well. После Ханна сказала, что их читатели были сильно заинтересованы работами Юкины и просили узнать больше о сказках касательно Цветка Плато. Джулия с горьким выражением лица соглалилась рассказать репортеру, прежде чем уточнила, что с сказке были истории об убийствах в их городе. Выпив молока, что Ханне уже было известно об этой истории. Afterward, Hanne pointed out that their readers were very interested in Yukina's works and asked to know more about the tales of the Flower of the Plateau. Making a bitter expression, Julia agreed to tell the reporter before clarifying that the tale brought stories of murder to their town. After drinking some milk, the mayor asked what Hanne already knew about the story. Когда Ханне ответила, что прочитала отрывки из мемуаров Юкины о Цветке Плато, Джулия сказала, что писательница навеняка написала рассказ, будучи вдохновленной этой историей. Услышав возражение Ханны, что истоия вымысел или осталась нераскрытой, мэр отмахнулась. И когда Юкина предположила, что городские рассказы помогут ей понять, что имела ввиду Юкина, Джулия заявила, что это не проблема и достала с ближайшей полки книгу историческую книгу про Калгароуд, написанную Херманом Базлом. Once Hanne read through the portions relevant to Flower of the Plateau from Yukina's memoirs, Julia remarked that the novelist definitely seemed to have written a story inspired by it. Hanne countered that the story seemed to either not exist or remain undiscovered, prompting the mayor to brush it off. When the reporter suggested the town's tales might help her understand what Yukina meant, Julia said it wasn't an issue and took out Hermann Bälz's Calgaround history book from the nearby shelf. Объяснив что это было и что в ней содержалась перепись лордов феодалов города, Мэр стала листать книгу, пока не нашла нужную страницу и не показала ее Ханне. Затем она отдала книгу репортерше, чтобы та могла сама полистать ее. Когда Ханна отметила раннюю смерть Гилберта, Юлия рассказала об неизвестной болезни, приведшей его к смерти, и слушам об убийстве. Когда Ханна упомянула традиции Цветка Плато, мэр усомнилась, что это было дело рук микулии. After explaining what it was and that it kept a census of the town's feudal lords, the mayor flipped through the book until she found the page and showed it to Hanne. She then gave the book to the reporter to flip through the pages for herself. When Hanne remarked about Gilbert's early death, Julia explained the unknown disease believed to have caused it, resulting in rumors of it being murder. As Hanne mentioned the Flower of the Plateau traditions, the mayor questioned her implication it was Mikulia's doing. Отметив, что была еще одна вещь, Джулия встала и подошла к вазе с зелеными розами, стоявшей под портретом Меты. Описав их природу, мэр спросила была ли Ханна знакома с этими цветами. Услышав в ответ нет, мэр поведала, что Микулия была прекрасно подобно этим цветам поэтому люди назвали инстраннку «Цветком Плато». Когда Ханна спросила была ли Микулия из других земель, Юлия ответила, что в сказке говорится так, и что она была флористкой, прежде чем вышла замуж за Гилберта. Noting it was one, Julia stood up and went to the greeonian plateau roses from the vase under Meta's portrait. Describing their nature, she asked if Hanne was familiar with them. Saying she didn't, the mayor related how Mikulia was beautiful like the flowers, hence why the foreigner was named "Flower of the Plateau" by the people of Calgaround. When Hanne asked about her being from another land, Julia related that's what the tale said, and that she had been a flower vendor there before marrying Gilbert. Когда репортерша усомнилась в продаже цветов, как работе, Джулия предположила, что сказка возможно исказалась за долгое время, и они встретились в другом городе, или же продавщица цветов имело другое значение или важность. Дальше Джулия рассказала, о том какой красивой, доброй и любимой была девушка, до того как была оклевещена человеком, утверждавшим, что та была «Непристой женщиной» или мальчиком, утверждавшим, что он был ее сыном. When the reporter expressed doubts about selling flowers as a job, Julia suggested the tale may have been distorted over time and they had met in another town, or that being a "flower vendor" had a different meaning or importance. Moving on, Julia pointed out how kind, beautiful, and loved she was before being slandered by a man claiming she was a "lewd woman" and a boy claiming to be her son. Продолжа рассказывать, Джулия сказала, что они оба исчезла вскоре после этого, и после того как снесли особняк было обнаружено два скелета. Ханне тотчас предположила, что Микулия убила их, но мэр сказала, что это только слухи, так как тела не были индентифицирована. Вздохнув она добавила что в их скучной области предочитали верить в созданные ими сказки Once she stated they had both disappeared soon after, Julia told how two skeletons were found at the bottom of the since demolished noble mansion's well. Hanne pointed out the implication that Mikulia was a killer and Julia brushed it off as being rumors, since the bodies were unidentifiable. Adding that their peaceful, boring region preferred to create and believe entertaining fables, she sighed. На другой вопрос Ханне, как казалось бы слабой Микулии удалось бы совершить убийство. Юлия взялась объяснять о целебных свойствах розы, использоваемых шаманами для создания «Подарка». Уточнив что шаманов больше не осталось, мэр рассказала, что снотворное считалось слишком эффективным из-за сложностей с дозировкой. Услышав это репортерша указала, что оно больше похоже на яд, с чем Джулия согласилась, сказав, что возможно Микулия также была «красивым ядовитым цветком». When Hanne then asked how the presumably weak Mikulia would manage to commit the murders, Julia explained the medicinal properties of the plateau rose used by the shamans of old to create "Gift". Once she clarified that the shamans no longer existed, the mayor described how the sleep medicine was deemed too effective due to the difficult dosage needed. The reporter pointed out it seemed more like a poison and Julia agreed, stating it was possible Mikulia might have also been a "beautiful flower with poison". Сказав, что она могла использовать Подарок для убийства мужа и двух других жертв, то ли она сама была шаманом или же узнала отни, Джулия подтвердила что цветок больше для таких не исподьзуется и теперь просто красивое украшение. На новый вопрос почему Микулия могла убить своего мужа, мэр призналась, что она знает, вновь повторив, что история была просто слухом. Затем колдунья спросила, инресовалась ли репертор этим ради статьи или же ради ее личного интереса, посмеиваясь. Saying she could have used Gift to kill her husband and the two males, whether she was a shaman herself or learned it from them, Julia confirmed the flower wasn't used for such purposes anymore and only made for a nice decoration. Hanne then inquired why Mikulia would kill her husband and the mayor admitted she didn't know, reiterating the story was just a rumor. The mage then asked if the reporters curiosity about Yukina's supposed fairy tale was really for her article or just her personal interest, chuckling. После того как Ханна поблагодарила ее за рассказ, мейрана усимнила, что та узежает, прежде чем прийти к пониманию. Предложив ей пойти к бывшей королевской библиотеке, она кратно описала ее историю, также отметив портрет Микулии и Гилберта Калгароуда, нарисованного Премьер-министром Гуминой Глассред. Ханне приняла ее предложение и после этого ушла. В тот же день Шестой Веном подожил Мейран о своем успехе When Hanne thanked her for the story, Mayrana questioned if she was leaving before coming to a "realization". Suggesting she go to the former royal library, the mayor briefly described its history. She then noted the portrait of Mikulia and Gilbert painted by then Prime Minister Gumina Glassred. Hanne accepted the offer and left shortly after. Later that day, Sixth Venom reported his success to Mayrana.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Серия убийств в Торагайо Позже Мейрана узнала о кончине Каспара 30 августа из-за экспериментального Подарка Маргариты; по приказу своего хозяина, Тень переместила черный рынок в ее особняк в Калагоруде и начала заниматься нелегальными сделками. 6 октября ее посетила Джулия и рассказала о том, что ее ученик Леми похоже убил бизмесмена Тони Корпа ради спасения своей подруги Рин-Чан, и повидимому сбежал из страны, ожидая что он придет к ней. Later on, Mayrana learned of Kaspar's apparent demise on August 30 by Margarita's experimental Gift; under her master's orders, Shadow moved Père Noël's underground market to her mansion in Calgaround and began operating the illegal dealings from there.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 On October 6, Julia visited Mayrana and explained to her apprentice that Lemy seemed to have killed the businessman Ton Corpa to rescue his friend Rin Chan and had apparently fled out of the country, expecting him to go to her. В туже ночь они услышали как Леми стучал в дверь и звал «тетю». Открыв дверь, она отметила что он и в самом деле пришел к ней. Видя что мальчик изумленно смотрел на нее, она спросила в чем было дело, мальчик объяснил свой шок тем, что она выглядела в точности как его мама, женжина хмыкнула, сказав что она не его мать, прежде чем полностью открыла дверь и показать, стоящую позади нее Джулию. That night, the two overheard Lemy knock and cry for his "aunt". Mayrana answered the door, peeking out her head slightly as she noted he actually did come. Seeing the boy stare at her in bewilderment, she asked what was wrong. Querying if it was her face, the boy clarified his shock over her looking like his mother and Mayrana chuckled, admitting she wasn't his mother before fully opening the door to reveal Julia behind her. Из-за просьб Леми Джулия приказала Мейран взять Рин под опеку, но когда эти двое ушли, она заперла девочку в подвале. Когда выяснилось, что весь институт Чарити погиб из-за неизвестной болезни 11 октября, Джулия была в не себе от радости от успешного завершенного Маргаритой Подарка, которого они хотели. After Lemy begged his mother, Julia ordered Shadow to take custody of Rin and the mage accepted the task. Once they left, Mayrana imprisoned the popular diva in her basement.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 When it was discovered that the entire Charity Institute in Toragay had died of a "mysterious disease" on October 17,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Mayrana was overjoyed with Margarita's successful completion of the airborne Gift they desired. 21 октября Маргарита прибыла к ней в особняк, чтобы избежать введенного Мировой Полицией карантина из-за эпидемии. После того как Маргарита рассказала о создании Четвертого, Пятого и Шестого Подарка, погубивших Каспара, доктора Феликса и весь город, Мейрана с радостью разрешила той продолжить работу по завершению яда на втором этаже особняка. В тоже время она наложила на особняк руны, забирающие силу у магических песен в преддверии возвращения Эллуки и их возможной битвы. On October 21, Margarita arrived at Shadow's mansion to avoid the World Police quarantining Toragay's "epidemic". After Margarita described her actions in creating the Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Gifts that killed Kaspar, Dr. Marx, and the whole town, the mayor gladly let her continue working on her final creation on the second floor.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Around that time, she cast enchantment runes throughout her home to sap away the power of mages' spell songs in preparation for Elluka's return and their eventual battle.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Визит двух магов Когда Эллука и Гумилия прибили поздней дождливой ночью, мэр впустила их в дом. Окажавшись внутри Эллука незамедлительно спросила, была ли Маргарита здесь, и джулия ответила, что предоставила ей место для работы над ее последней задачей. Розоволосая колдунья тогда ответила, что не нужно было проходить через все эти деверсии как Эллука Часовщица, если она знала это с самого начала. Мейрана ответила Ханне, что жизнь это череда деверсицй прежде чем поправила свое обращение к Эллуке Часовщице, и ученица засмеялась. When Elluka and Gumillia arrived in the rain later that night, the expectant mayor opened the door to let them in. Once inside, Elluka immediately asked if Margarita was there and Julia freely admitted her location to work on her last task for them. The pink-haired mage then remarked that she didn't need to go through all those "diversions" as "Elluka Clockworker" if she'd known from the beginning. Mayrana retorted to "Hanne" that life was a series of diversions before correcting her address to "Elluka Clockworker" and the apprentice laughed. После того как розоволосая колдунья была удивлена, тем что та знала, что она была настоящей Эллукой Часовщицей, мэр ответила, что это и была причина по которой она направила ее в Торагайо, ее сотрудник "библиотекарь" помог ей в этом, ответив что все это было ради выяснения настоящей личности Евы. Мейрана была разочарована в маге, из-за того что та не поняла этого раньше. After the pink-haired mage expressed her surprise she knew she was the genuine Elluka, the mayor countered it was the reason she directed her to Toragay; when Elluka brought up her "librarian" accomplice's involvement, answered that it was all to encourage her to discover Margarita's true identity. She then expressed her disappointment in the mage, having expected her to figure it out much sooner. Когда Эллука ответила, что у нее были трудности с нахождение доказательств, Мейрана была шокирована тем, что та думала, что она была контрактором. Вздохнув, Джулия опять высказала, что разочарована в ней. Когда розоволосый маг потребовала, что знать мэр ответили, что все, опять выказав свое разочарование, сетуя на то, что та была введена в заблуждение, даже если ее и не пытались запутать, и впустую потратила свои силы на женщину в Пер-Ноэле. Once Elluka retorted that even she had trouble finding any evidence, Mayrana was shocked the mage thought she was a contractor. Sighing, Mayor Julia again expressed her disappointment that the mage knew nothing about it. When the pink-haired mage demanded to know what, the mayor reiterated it was about everything, lamenting how the mage was fooled even though she didn't try to mislead her and wasted her efforts in Père Noël on the woman Затем Джулия назвала свое кодовое имя ранг вместе с кодовыми именами Каспара и Маргариты, спросив была ли та довольна этим подтверждением. Затем Эллука поинтересовалась, зачем они убили Каспара из-за внутренней борьбы. Мэр уточнила, что это было не по приказу Маргариты, а из-за того что Каспар нарушал правила организации, объясния его предательство. После того как она рассказала о причинах, почему она отдала Маргарите Подарок, Эллука упомянула о красной жидкости, и Джулия пришла в восторг, что та обнаружила ее намек Julia then stated her fake codename and rank along with Kaspar and Margarita's codenames, asking if the mage would be satisfied with that confirmation. Elluka then inquired why they killed Kaspar due to an internal fight. The mayor clarified that wasn't Margarita's orders but that Kaspar did break the organization's rules, explaining his betrayal. After explaining her reasons for giving Margarita Gift, Elluka noted the red liquid and Julia expressed her surprise and glee for actually finding her hint. Затем она рассказала о том, как потерпела неудачу с Третьим Подарком, прежде чем поаплодировать блестящим улучшениям Маргариты сделанным при создании Четвортого Подарка, коим и был убит Каспар, а также о недостатках Пятого, испытанного на докторе Феликсе, после чего счастливо описала Шестой Подарок, передающийся по воздуху, и что он даже страшнее инфекционной болезни Гуля. Слышав как Эллука сказала, что остановит ее, Мейрана игриво спросила, а была ли та способна остановить сосуд Чревоугодия, источник Гуля или спасти ее драгоценных Арта и Анну. She then explained her failure with the Third Gift before applauding Margarita's brilliant improvements with the Fourth Gift used on Kaspar; she then clarified the Fifth Gift's shortcomings on Marx before happily describing the airborne effects of the Sixth Gift, exclaiming that it was an even more infectious epidemic than the dreaded Gula disease. As Elluka declared she'd stop it, Mayrana playfully questioned if she would, pointing out her inability to anything to stop the vessel of Gluttony's Gula or save her precious Arth and Anne. Видя пришедшую в ярость Эллуку, она спросила, неужели та не понимает, что убийство Маргариты не остановит Шестой Подарок, и тот продолжит убивать людей, подобно болезни Гуля, добав, что сейчас Маргарита работает над Седьмым Подарком, спросив каким же он получится, сказав, что возможно он сможет искоренить человечество, засмеявшись она подготовилась к бою. Но Гумилия встряла в разговор и спросила где был Пятый Пиеро, вспомнив, что та охотилась за ним, Мейрана извинилась. Seeing Elluka's anger in response, the mayor inquired if she still hadn't realized that killing Margarita wouldn't stop the Sixth Gift, noting the disease would still continue killing like Gula. She then added Margarita's current work on the Seventh Gift and questioned what it would become; suggesting it might eradicate all humanity, she laughed and prepared to battle Elluka. Gumillia then interjected to ask if Fifth Pierrot was there, Mayrana recalled how she was chasing him and apologized. Объяснив, что он уже вернулся домой, она упомянула о девочке приведенной им и запертой ею в подвале, и что та сможет освободить девочку после ее убийства. На фразу Гумилии, что она более разговорчива, чем раньше, Мейрана усмехнулась, возразив, она достаточно долго ждала, разговаривая и отвечая на вопросы. И прежде чем она смогла сказать, что это не имеет значения, так как они все равно собираются здесь умереть, Гумилия сказала это вместо нее, и поинтересовалась, это ли она собиралась сказать, после недолгого молчания, Мейрана ответила, что да. After she explained he had already returned home, the mayor described that she kept the girl he brought in the basement, saying she could free the child after they killed her. Once Gumillia coldly noted how she had seemed so talkative before, Mayrana chuckled, retorting she spent enough time waiting and answering questions. Before she could add it wouldn't matter since they were going to die, Gumillia interjected the answer for her and asked if she planned to say that; after a brief silence, Mayrana said she was right.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Битва лунной ночью Закончив разговор, Мейрана приняла боевую стойку и наколдовала огонь. Когда Эллука запустила в нее большим торнадо, она направила заклинание на ветер, трансформируя пламя в большую огненную змею. После того как змея обмотавшись вокруг торнадо потушила его, Мейрана засмеялась и прокомментировала фантастическое мастерство Эллуки в использовании магии природы, и сказав что та могла бы сокрушить ее, если бы они находились в лесу или океане. Но сейчас это было бесполезно, так как они были в помещении. With their conversation finished, Mayrana entered a battle stance and conjured fire. Immediately after Elluka flung a large tornado at her, the wicked apprentice cast her spell at the wind, transforming the flame into a large fire snake. Once the snake coiled around the tornado and snuffed it out, Mayrana laughed and commented on Elluka's impressive skill with using nature to empower her own spells, pointing out she'd overwhelm her if they were at a forest or ocean. She then noted it was useless since they were indoors. Когда она спросила Гумилию, владеет ли та подобной магией, девушка промолчала. Затем Эллука сколдовала на Мейрану Проклятую Песню, и та засмеялась из-за тщетности атаки. После того как та прервала свое заклинание, колдунья объяснила, что та как маг, должна была знать, что подготовку передовых заклинаний требуется время, в отличие от ее дома. И показала наложенные ею на особняк руны, объяснив, что она уже запечатала возможность использовать магические песни. Asking if the former spirit had a similar magic arsenal, Gumillia didn't respond. Elluka then cast Curse Song at Mayrana and she laughed at the futile attack. Once the mage recanted her spell, Julia explained she should already know as a mage that advanced magic needed preparation to adjust, unlike in her home. Exclaiming again that they were in her home, Mayrana revealed the runes she inscribed into the mansion. She then explained that she already sealed the use of spell songs. После чего маг спросила, а могли ли они победить ее, даже если было два против одного. Маниакально смеясь она велела им стать пеплом и снова наколдовала в своих руках огонь. Затем сказав, что она не может позволить себе сжечь Маргариту, поэтому и ее плямя по-меньше по сравнению с последним заклинанием. Мейрана затем объявила, что эта атака лишь сожжет людей, а именно их и выстрелила огнем в них. Afterward, the mage questioned if they could defeat her, even if it was two on one. Laughing maniacally, she commanded them to become ash and conjured a large flame in her hands. She then said she couldn't afford to burn Margarita upstairs, hence the smaller flame compared to her last spell. Mayrana declared this attack would only incinerate humans, specifically them, and fired it at the mage. Но огонь был потушен водным заклинанием, увидев дыру в стене особняка, Мейрана сообразила, что Эллука использовала дождь для создания впечатляющего водного заклинания, ведь ее атаки были невоспреимчивы к обычной воде. Затем она услышала как Эллука что-то сказала Гумилии, и ученица превратила мутную воду в дождь. Когда Гумилия спросила, где была ее красная кошка, Эллука воскликнула, что та не маг, Мейрана молчала She then witnessed the flame become doused by a water spell. Seeing a hole in the mansion's wall to the outside, the mayor deduced the mage used the rain to create an impressive water spell, given her attacks were impervious to regular water. She then overheard Elluka call to Gumillia and the apprentice receded the muddy water back into rain. When Gumillia questioned where her stuffed red cat was, prompting Elluka to exclaim she wasn't that mage, Mayrana remained silent. Недолго посмотрев на них, она вздохнула в третий раз. Она отметила, что ученика казалась более впечатляющей, чем Маг Вечности, Четвертая Тень призналась, что она не была колдуньей с красной кошкой, Перым Санта Клаусом или даже Джулией Абеляр, и вновь поприветствовала противником реверансом. А затем она снова рассмеялась, после того как уточнила, что была второй в Пер Ноэле, несмотря на то что ее кодовым именем была выбрана Четвертая. She then glared at the two of them for a short while before finally letting out a third sigh. Noting that the apprentice seemed to be more impressive than the "Mage of Eternity" herself, Fourth Shadow admitted she wasn't the "red cat mage", First Santa Claus, or even Julia Abelard and reintroduced herself to her opponents with a curtsy. After clarifying she was Père Noël's second-in-command despite choosing "Fourth" as a codename, the apprentice again laughed. После того как Эллука предположила, что она была тенью двойником, Мейрана призналась, что это был случай. Затем когда Эллука предположила, что она не была той Эллукой, что знала Маргарита, Мейрана ответила, что в этом случае она не лгала, добавив, что она сделала это по приказу своей госпожи. Упомянув сгоревший Лионесс, Мерана призналась, что имеет к этому отношение, и признавая свою зависть к этой роли, играя ее пока ей приказывали. Once Elluka noted her codename implied she was a shadow double, Mayrana admitted that was the case. When Elluka suggested she wasn't the "Elluka" Margarita knew, the evil apprentice interjected that she didn't lie about that, adding that she had merely done it per her master's instructions. Recalling the Lioness Burning Incident, Mayrana quickly admitted her involvement in it as well and acknowledged the role her envy of Elluka played in her participation as much as her orders had. Отметив что та неспособна ее убить, Тень игриво призналась, что она тогда была новичком. Эллука возразила, что это хорошо, поскольку у нее не было никаких колебаний относительно ее убийства, и Мейрана издевательски сказала, что единственное что та может это болтать. После того как она в очередной раз сказала, что испепелит их, Гумилия наставила свой пистолет на колдунью и сказала, что будет ее противником, так как они обе ученицы. Noting her disappointment in being unable to kill her, Shadow playfully admitted she was simply a novice back then. Elluka retorted that was fine, as it gave her no reason to hesitate killing her and Mayrana scoffed that her mouth was the only thing she was skilled at. As she declared she'd once again incinerate her with fire magic, Gumillia interjected again and pointed her gun at the mage, countering that she should be her opponent since they were both the apprentices. Тень вежливо сказала бывшему лесному духу, чтобы та следовала настроению, когда она снова начала дразниться, что ей хватит одного раза, чтобы сжечь ее, Гумилия обстреляла колдунью, но та с легкостью увернулась от пуль. Определив что пистолет был магически улучшен, заинтригованная ученица отметила, что он освобождал Гумилию от экологических ограничений. Но прежде чем она успела окончить свой анализ, зеленоволосая девушка снова открыла по ней огонь, но зная ученица и в этот раз с легкостью увернулась. Shadow then politely asked the former forest spirit to follow the mood; as she teased to go one at a time for being burned by her, Gumillia suddenly fired at her repeatedly and the apprentice easily dodged the attacks. Identifying the gun as magically enhanced, the intrigued apprentice noted it freed Gumillia of any environmental restrictions. Before she could finish her analysis, the green-haired mage open fired again and the wicked apprentice again easily dodged the attacks. Назвав ее медленной и что ее атаки неэффективные, Гумилия выстрелила снова и прочертила новые руны на пистолете, прежде чем выстрелить в третий раз. Пораженная возросшей скорости, Тень едва увернулась от атаки, поняв что использовались ускоряющие руны, она попривествовала атаку; для того чтобы стать еще быстрее, Гумилия воспользовалась секретным искусством Часовщиков. Оказавшись во временном пузыре, замедлившаяся Мейрана спросила, что случилось и почему Гумилия так быстро к ней приближается. Calling her slow, Mayrana said her attacks were ineffective when Gumillia interjected again and carved a new rune into the gun before firing at her a third time. Startled by the increased speed, Shadow barely dodged the onslaught. Identifying the use of an acceleration inscription, she applauded the attack; while adding she was still slightly faster, Gumillia cast Clockwork Secret Art. Caught in the time bubble, the slowed Mayrana questioned what was happening and why Gumillia was approaching her so quickly. Почувствов на виске пистолет, Мейрана закричала, чтобы та стреляла, пока пыталась увернуться. Когда техника на миг исчезла, она стремительно упала на пол и избежала атаки. Пытаясь устоять на нетвердых ногах, Гумилия попыталась снова использовать это заклинание, Мейрана закричала, чтобы та остановилась и быстро выбралась через дыру в стене на улицу. Putting the gun to her temple, Mayrana screamed as she fired while helplessly trying to dodge. When the technique suddenly wore off in that moment, Mayrana swiftly fell to the ground and dodged the attack. After shakily recovering to her feet, Gumillia attempted to cast it again. Mayrana screamed for her to stop and swiftly fled out the hole in the mansion outside. Но выбравшись на улицу, она неожиданно запуталась в посаженных ею же зеленых розах, которыми управляла Гумилия. Шокированная тем, как глубоко впились в нее розовые стебли, мучающаяся от боли ученика сказала, что она не могла двинуться, и Гумилия сказала ей вернуться в землю. Все больше и больше запутываясь в стеблях, все тело Мейраны было исцарапано и разодрано, умерла она от яда цветов, слева появляясь, подобно другой части флоры As she leaped outside, she was suddenly entangled in her planted greeonian plateau roses Gumillia manipulated. Shocked as the sharp rose stems suddenly burrowed into her, the pained apprentice noted she couldn't move and Gumillia told her to return to the earth. Entangled in more and more of the rose stems, Mayrana's entire body was covered and torn until she died of the poisoned flowers, left to appear like another part of the flora.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Наследие Вскоре после ее смерти Шестой Веном попытался убить Эллука, когда обе волшебницы пытались покинуть особняк вместе с .Рин-чан. Пзже он действовал быстро и избежал попадания в газеты новостей о смерти Джулии Абеляр, отвлекая их от Четвертой Тени. Shortly after her death, Sixth Venom made a failed assassination attempt on Elluka while the mage duo attempted to leave the mansion with Rin Chan in tow.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Sixth Venom later acted quickly to prevent the death of the Mayor Julia Abelard from being reported in the newspapers, suppressing all media attention on Fourth Shadow.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Epilogue Слова Тени о том, что Эллука была обманута Магарттой, помогла магу распознать истинную личность женщины и дали возможность противостоять первородному греху. После того как Шестой доложил о потерях Джулии, то был осужден за потерю Делера, Усыпляющую Принцессу и Четвертую Тень, но несмотря на это он заявил, что причиной их неудач была ревность Мейран, вызванная одержимостью Санты Клаус Эллукой. Shadow's words regarding Elluka being completely duped by Margarita inevitably helped the mage discern the woman's true identity and confront the Original Sinner.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 After reporting their losses to Julia, Venom was criticized for Dealer, Sleep Princess, and Shadow's loss, despite citing that Mayrana's jealousy caused by Santa's obsession with Elluka was the root of their setbacks.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Epilogue Спустя столетия после смерти Тени, Ма и Гамон Окто написали сценарий об инциденте Маргариты с участием Мейран, который позже был просмотрен Хозяйкой Суда. Во время организации «движения», Гамон размышлял о действиях Джулии близкой подруги Маргариты, позволившей ему заключить, что главный мастер Маргариты создал Заводную Куклу и это имя пролило свет на личность ее истинного творца. Centuries after Shadow's death, Ma and Gammon Octo created a screenplay regarding Margarita's incident and Mayrana's involvement, and it was subsequently reviewed by the Master of the Court. While organizing the "motion", Gammon reflected on the actions of Margarita's close friend "Julia", allowing him to conclude Margarita's actual master had created the Clockworker's Doll and that its name shed some light on the identity of its true creator.Evils Court Booklet - Belphegor's Gift Личность и черты характера Она был садисткой и злой женщиной. Будучи похожей на свою наставницу ей нравились страдания других людей, и она чувствовала огромное удовлетворение распространяя по миру смерть и зло по всему миру. Также она была одержима Джулией, и посвятила себя служению ей и целям Пер Ноэля, из-за этого она постоянно соперничала за ее внимание и хотела показать себя как ее ученица веря что ее тренировки у Джулии она превосходит других существовавших магов. Mayrana was a sadistic, twisted, and spiteful woman. Much like her mentor, she enjoyed the suffering of others and took great pleasure in the spread of malice and death throughout the world.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 She was also fanatically obsessed with Julia, being dedicated to serving her master's wishes and thereby Père Noël's objectives.Gift Bonus Story Due to this, she was constantly vying for the woman's attention and was completely set on proving herself as the sorceress' disciple, believing her training under Julia made her automatically superior to all other mages left in existence.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Как двойник Джулии, Тень переняла многие ее черты, включая привычку говорить о превращении других в пепел или питье молока. В конце концов из-за своей одержимости она стала есть, то что ела Джулия носить такую же одежду, туже косметику, и даже тоже самое лицо. Из-за этого она полностью запомнила малейшие нюансы внешности Джулии и могла тотчас заметить различия их лиц, посмотрев в зеркало. Похоже это распространилось и на ее религиозные убеждения, она вступила в секту церкви Левина, поколняющейся Мете Зальмхофер, которая также напоминала Джулию. As Julia's double, Shadow mimicked many of her traits, including her common saying about turning others into ashes or drinking milk. Her obsession eventually included eating the same food, wearing the same makeup and clothes, and even having the same face. As part of this, Mayrana memorized the nuanced details of her master's visage and could nearly instantly recognize the subtle differences when examining her altered face in a mirror.Gift Bonus Story This seemingly extended to her religious beliefs as well, choosing to join the cult sect in the Levin Church worshiping Meta Salmhofer, who also resembled Julia.Gift Bonus Story Хотя лояльность Мейран была омрачена испытуемой к другим зависть, привлекших внимание ее наставницы. И поэтому будучи ее ученицей, она была сильно огорчена тем, что Джулия отдала сосуд греха Седьмому Магу, а не ей, и начала сама собирать сосуды греха через Маргариту. Поэтому она чувствовала глубокое презрение к Седьмому Магу, хоть и думала, что мА могла стать магом. В результате она относилась к обоим женщинам с презрением и считала невежественными дурами. However, Mayrana's loyalty was overshadowed by her envy of others who garnered her master's attention. Despite being Julia's apprentice, she was incredibly frustrated that her master gave a vessel of sin to Seventh Magician rather than her and began to strive to collect a vessel of sin herself through Margarita. Therefore, she felt deep disdain for Magician even thinking she could become a mage.Gift Bonus Story Likewise, she felt incredibly jealous of Julia's obsession with Elluka instead of her. As a result, she held both women in great contempt and considered them ignorant fools. Ее ненависть к Эллуке подпитывалась желанием заставить ее страдать, после того как она стала опытным магом, она хотела показать Эллуке некоторую правду, которую она не знала, прежде чем убить ее, хотя ее наставница это запретила. Но несмотря на это ненависть к Эллуке к Эллуке оказалась сильнее ее садистских наклонностей. Эй нравилось играть с ее противниками и была крайне уверена в своих силах, с учетом того, что Эллука и Маг патетически уступали ей. И наоборот высокомерие и зависть Мейраны показывали ее неуверенность в себе, что становилось особенно явным, когда ее унижали добровольные противники. Her hatred for Elluka in particular fueled her delight in making her suffer; after becoming an accomplished magician, Mayrana wished to show Elluka some of the truth she was unaware of before killing her, which Julia expressly forbid. Regardless, Mayrana's hatred for Elluka extended to her more sadistic qualities. She enjoyed toying with her opponents and was extremely arrogant in her abilities, considering both Elluka and Magician pathetically inferior to her. Inversely, Mayrana's arrogance and envy revealed her own insecurities, becoming particularly vehement when humiliated by her self-imposed rivals. Колдунья также была очень эффектной и немного драматичной, предпочитая произносить длинные речи, демонстрируя свои знания или давая долгие объяснения, чем оставаться просто острой. Поэтому ей не нравилось резко обрывать ее разговор. Она была довольно непрямой и окольной со своими методами, предпочитая отправить Эллуку по запутанному пути с маленькой точкой. Аналогично, она пожелала изменить свое лицо, когда была послана далеко от своей наставницы, несмотря на то что процесс был навсегда, и в конце концов ее действия раскроют The mage was also very showy and a bit dramatic, preferring to make long speeches showing off her knowledge or give long-winded explanations to others than simply remaining poignant. Because of this, she disliked being abruptly cut off and turned away from her conversations. She was rather indirect and roundabout with her methods as well, preferring to send Elluka on a convoluted journey with little point. Similarly, she desired to have her face changed after being sent far away from her master, despite knowing the process was permanent and that she would eventually be discovered for her actions. Также она была вежливой и имела высокий класс манер и этикета с другими, даже с ненавистной Эллукой. Являясь по своей природе аналитиком она использовала свои знания и наблюдения для составления планов для борьбы с противниками. Из-за этого и своего высокомерия в бою она оставалась спокойной. Однако ее любовь к резне и злодейству делала ее слегка безрассудной, готовой пожертвовать ценными пешками, даже если это приводило к убийствам и погромам. Но если все складывалось неожиданно, то она могла сломаться под натиском и прийти в панику. Mayrana was exceptionally polite and had a high class manner and etiquette with others, even with her hated Elluka. Analytic by nature, the apprentice used her extensive knowledge and observations to plan against her opponents; due to this and her own arrogance, she remained calm and collected during battle. However, her love for carnage and villainy made her a bit reckless, willing to sacrifice valuable pawns if it still resulted in murder and mayhem. As well, when first thrown off by something completely unexpected, she could crack under pressure and end up in a panic. Как Четвертой Тени, Мейране нравилось манипулировать людьми и использовать обман, веря что изнь состояла из диверсий, а не была прямой. Тем не менее из-за ее мести Эллуке, она намеренно сделала так, что бы избежать попадания той в заблуждения при раскрытии истинной личности Маргариты, и из-за этого она еще больше разочаровалась в недостатках Эллуки, находя ее ученицу Гумилию более компетентным и способным магом, чем ее. As Fourth Shadow, Julia enjoyed manipulating others and using deception, believing life was all about diversions rather than being direct. Still, due to her vendetta with Elluka, the mage made sure to avoid intentionally misleading her on her path to discover Margarita's true identity; this made her all the more disappointed in Elluka's shortcomings, finding the woman's apprentice, Gumillia, to be a far more competent and capable mage than her.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Став мэром Калгароуда, Джулия внешне оставалась щедрой и благонамеренной, хотя и оставалась болтуньей. С Маргаритой, Эллука была отзывчивым и добрым другом, понимающим ее жалкое положение, хотя только притворялся ради своих собственных интересов. Также она уважала мастерство Маргариты при изготовлении Подарка, считая шестой подарок, созданный той, чем-то славным. В качестве своего персонального признака, ей понравилось число четыре в связи с ее поклонением Меты Зальмхофер, четвертого члена Апокалипсиса, поэтому она и выбрала себе это имя при вступлении в Пер Ноэль. While posing as the mayor of Calgaround, "Julia" remained much more outwardly generous and well-meaning, albeit still a chatterbox.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 With Margarita, "Elluka" was a sympathetic and kind friend who understood her miserable situation,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 though only acting as such for her own interests. She also respected Margarita's mastery with Gift, considering the Sixth Gift she developed something glorious. As a personal trait, Mayrana liked the number four due to her worship of Meta Salmhofer, the fourth member of Apocalypse,Gift Bonus Story hence why she chose it for her codename in Père Noël.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Умения и навыки Высокомерная при жизни, Мейрана были искусной колдунье и прилежной ученицей. Обучаемая Джулией, довольно талантливая ученица стала хорошо разбираться в многочисленных заклинаниях как простых, так и сложных. В сочетание с ее наблюдательностью, Мейрана могла быстро распознать использованное заклинание и как противостоять ему. Впрочем ее знания также имели предел, так как она не знала о некоторых редких и весьма продвинутых технологий, например таких как, Секретные Искусства Часовщиков. Living up to her arrogance, Mayrana was a skilled mage and studious disciple of the magical arts. Having studied under Julia's direction, the rather talented apprentice became well-versed in numerous spells, both simple and advanced. Combined with an observant nature, Mayrana could quickly identify a spell being used and how to counter it. However, her knowledge did have limits as she was unaware of some rare and highly advanced techniques such as the Clockwork Secret Art. В бою она в основном пользовалась огненной магией, для того, чтобы испепелять своих противников. Она продемострировала свою мастерство сжев целый город будучи новичком. Также она свободно могла изменять размер и форму, например она могла сделать свой огонь размером с комнату. Манипулируя пламенем, ученица смогла изменить на форму более ей подходящую, наприме такую как огненный слуга, и могла даже сжечь мощные ветровые заклинания. Также ее огонь был невоспреимчив к обычной воде, что позволяло ей беспрепятственно использовать его в дождь. In combat, Mayrana's primarily used flame magic to incinerate opponents, demonstrating her mastery of the art by burning an entire town while still a "novice". She could manipulate the size and form rather freely as well, such that she could make her fire as large as a room. When manipulating her flames, the apprentice could change its form to best suit her, such as a fire servant, and could even burn up powerful wind spells. Her fire was also indelible to normal water and allowed her to use it unhindered in the rain. В ее способности также входило и написание магических рун, для манипулирования или запечатывания некой магии. Также она была физически ловкой, и могла без особых усилий уклоняться от пуль с ее скоростью. Хотя она и узнала от Джулии каксоздавать Второй Подарок, Мейрана была не очень опытной в фармацептике и ей не удалось должным образом сбалансировать смесь из крови животных с ядом, в результате провалившись при попытке создания Третьего Подарка. Her abilities also included inscribing magical runes to manipulate or seal certain magic. She was also physically agile and could even dodge bullets effortlessly with her speed. Although having learned how to craft the Second Gift from Julia, Mayrana wasn't very skilled in pharmaceuticals and failed to properly balance the mix of animal blood with the poison, resulting in her failed Third Gift. Будучи ученицей Джулии, Мейрана была хорошо осведомлена о сосудах греха, и у нее было глубокое понимание истории между ее наставницей и Эллукой. В качестве члена Пер-Ноэля, Четвертая Тень была искустным манипулятором и подражателем, также способная притворяться как Эллукой, так и Джулией в различные моменты времени и соответствовала манерам ее госпожи практически безупречно. Также она была неплохим планировщиком и планировала битвы так, чтобы досрочно гарантировать себе победу. As Julia's apprentice, Mayrana was knowledgeable about the vessels of sin as well and had a deep understanding of the history between her master and Elluka. As a member of Père Noël, Fourth Shadow was a skilled manipulator and impersonator, able to pass off physically as both Elluka and Julia at different points in time and match her master's mannerisms and conduct almost flawlessly. Because of her extensive knowledge, Mayrana was a good planner and set up her battles ahead of time to guarantee victory.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Связь с другими персонажами Julia Abelard: наставница и работодатель Джулии. Женщина была до фанатичности предана своей наставнице, хотя она могла ослушаться ее и зайти сзади ради своих собственных интересов. У одержимой женщины возник комплекс, стать точной копией Джулии внешне и индивидуальностью, переняв каждую черту, и также она завидовала каждому кто привлекал внимание ее госпожи. Mayrana's master and employer. Mayrana was fanatically loyal to Julia and was loyal to Père Noël as an extension of her idolization of her master, although she would disobey her and go behind her back for her own goals. Obsessed with the woman nonetheless, she developed a complex to become Julia in appearance and personality, mimicking her every feature, as well as becoming intensely jealous of anyone else receiving her master's attention. Margarita Blankenheim: член Пер Ноэля. Пряча от Маргариты свою настоящую личность, Мейрана не гнушалась обманывать молодую женщину, дабы заполучить сосуд греха, желая доказать свое превосходство над Седьмым Магом с демоном. Сформировав с Маргаритой фальшивую дружбу, симпатизируя той и предоставляя той адвоката, Мейрана тем не менее действовала так будто это было в ее интересах, например отдавая ей незавершенный подарок, чтобы помочь с ее неприятностями. A fellow member. Privy to Margarita's true identity, Mayrana had no scruple against deceiving the young woman in order to obtain a vessel of sin, wishing to mark her superiority to Seventh Magician with the demon. Forming a fake friendship with Margarita by sympathizing with her and providing her counsel, Mayrana nonetheless acted as though it was in her best interests, such as giving her the unrefined Gift to aid her troubles. Kaspar Blankenheim: член Пер Ноэля. Каспар работал с Джулией в качестве Второго Дилера, хотя ее мало заботило его благополучие и его смерть ее совсем не огорчила. Кроме того она посчитала его проблемой, мешающей ним захватить черный рынок. A fellow member of Père Noël. Julia worked alongside Kaspar as Second Dealer, although cared little for his well-being and was unfazed by his unexpected death. Likewise, she recognized him as a problem for attempting to monopolize the black market for himself rather than the organization. Yuzette Ora: член Пер Ноэля. Мейрана смотрела на гадалку с презрением из-за того что та не была магом, и сильно завидовала той, когда она получила сосуд греха от Джулии за свою работу. После того как та изменила ее лицо, Джулия разозлилась на нее из-за несовершенной работы, и решила обзавестить собственным сосудом греха. A fellow member of Père Noël. Mayrana viewed the fortune teller with contempt for not being a mage and grew intensely jealous of the her for receiving a vessel of sin from Julia for her work. Following her change of Mayrana's face, Mayrana became furious with Seventh for her inadequate job and resolved to show the member up with own vessel of sin. Gatt Coulomb: член Пер Ноэля. Мейрана хорошо работала с ним во время ее маскарада как Джулии и это сделало ее зависть к Эллуке очевидной для других. A fellow member of Père Noël. Mayrana worked reasonably well with Gatt during her masquerade as Julia, and made her jealousy of Elluka apparent to the other member. Elluka Clockworker: противник и объект зависти. Мейрана сильно завидовала Эллуке из-за одержимости ее боготворимой Джулии Абеляр, она взяла задания дабы запятнать ее имя при помощи насильственных актов, а также попыталась убить волшебницу, идя против приказов своей наставницы. Позже она с ликованием приняла возможность обмануть мага и даже бросила приказы затем, чтобы поиграть с ней. Mayrana's opponent and the object of her envy. Mayrana was intensely jealous of Elluka due to her idolized Julia Abelard's obsession with her; she took pains to sully her name through violent acts, as well as trying to kill the sorceress against her master's orders. She later took glee in deceiving the mage, and even defied orders further in trying to toy with her. Gumillia: противник Мейран. Мейрана противостояла Гумилии, ученице Эллуки, признавая ее возможности и считая ее преданность погоне за Леми забавной. Несмотря на это она недооценила волшебницу, и та ее победила. Mayrana's other opponent. Mayrana opposed Gumillia as Elluka's apprentice, though recognizing her capabilities, and found her dedication to hunting down Lemy amusing. Regardless, she underestimated the sorceress' capability of defeating her. Интересные факты Концептуализация и происхождение *Кодовое имя Мейран является отсылкой к японской концепции воинов теней, двойников обычно заменяющих лидеров, также термин можно применить к тем, кто манипулирует событиями из-за закулис. Mayrana's codename as the "Shadow" is a reference the Japanese concept of shadow warriors (陰武者), body doubles who typically replaced military leaders; the term can also refer to someone who manipulates events from behind the scenes. *Блоссмом ссылается на цветок или соцветие цветов на дереве или кусте; это такжн ссылается на акт изготовление цветов или масс из них. "Blossom" refers to a flower or a mass of flowers on a tree or bush; it also refers the act of producing flowers or masses of them. *Имя Мейрана частично вдохновлено именем ее Вокалоида. Мейко при романтизации в Мейран есть "мэй". Mayrana's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, MEIKO, with Mayrana's romanization containing "mei" in it. *Ее выбор числа для кодового имени было четыре; японское слово 四 (shi), означающее четыре, также часто ассоциирующееся с 死 (shi), означающим смерть. Her choice of number for her codename was four; the Japanese word 四 (shi), meaning "four", is often associated with 死 (shi), meaning "death". Любопытно *По иронии судьбы Мейрана Блоссом , направлявшая Эллуку на ее пути в Торагае при помощи сказок о Цветке Плато, сама становится описываемым цветком после гибели от рук Гумилии. Ironically, Mayrana "Blossom", who set Elluka on her journey to Toragay with tales of the "Flower of the Plateau", is described as becoming a real giant "flower of the plateau" after being killed by Gumillia. *Бриджиттта упоминала, что Мерйана не оставляет за собой на столе объедков, что возможно может быть ссылкой на Баннику Кончиту, также представляемую вокалоидом Мейко. Brigitta's mentioning that Mayrana didn't leave any leftovers while eating at the inn may be a reference to Banica Conchita, who is also represented by MEIKO. Галерея Концепт-арт= GiftProfile1.png|Профайл Джулии Абеляр в ранобэ 7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы |-| Песни= Screenshot_2013-05-15-13-29-16-1.png|Мэйрана в качестве Джулии в песне Дар Усыпляющей принцессы |-| Книги= GiftFrontInsideCover.png|Мэйрана в ранобэ 7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы GiftJuliaMansion.png|Мэйрана использует силу рун в ранобэ |-| Манга= QuartetsMargaritaMayranaCaspar.png|Мэйрана в манге Злодейский квартет Появления Ссылки }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мейко Категория:Вельзения Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Пер-Ноэль